The Kiss
by ellameno
Summary: I believe that the best relationships are the ones that are built by friendships. Friendship. Is it worth risking… for love? My name is Sam Manson. And I am in love with my best friend, Danny Fenton. DxS


The Kiss

**Hey people. This is just a cure for some writer's block I have been infected with lately, so I hope you enjoy. Song by Karmina. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or The Kiss by Karmina. (But if I did own Danny Phantom… well, who knows what would happen…) xD**

**Read and Review!!**

**P.S. This story is written in Sam's POV unless I say otherwise kay? : )**

**xXxXx**

It's all considered "natural". "Part of life". And it is. You want to do want you want to do with your life, to make it interesting while you're still young, but it has to apply with the guidelines of the "popular kids" standard. Just so they would like you, and maybe you would be noticeable and known and spoke about all around your town. But the guidelines you're supposed to follow, don't apply to _your_ standard in life.

And the truth is, all of those popular kid guidelines, is that it's all stereotypical.

You can't be with _this _person, you can't be friends with _that _person, you can't dress like_ that_, you _can't_ be smart, and so on and so on. Whoever you hang out with is how you get your reputation. Geek, or nerd, or an outcast, who just sits around, alone in the crowd, invisible to everyone else except for maybe a few people. Or maybe just no one at all.

And being in love with your best friend you have known since preschool, who is almost _totally different_ from you in every way, is a popular kid DON'T.

Everybody interprets love different because they experience it differently, but the first time you know you are in love is when somebody asks you 'are you in love', and you do not have to think twice, you just admit it.

But if you do "love" your best friend, and you end up breaking up with that person, then that wouldn't do anything but just make things weird. Then everyone would know where your "heart is", and they might use it kind of like a weakness, because they know that you'll do pretty much _anything_ that you can to make sure that person stays safe. They all say that it's wrong because you've known each other forever, and know almost everything about that person. As if in relationships, there should be secrets.

But that's _not_ how relationships should be. Yeah, I know. Who am _I_ to giving _you_ a pep talk about loving your best friends? I don't date or anything. I think love _stinks_. You can have your heart torn into two pieces. Something that's happened to me way too many times.

I believe that the best relationships are the ones that are built by friendships. One day you can look at the person and see something more than you did the previous day, as if a switch has been flicked on and the person who was previously just a friend is now the only one you can imagine yourself being with. But just think about this:

Friendship. Is it worth risking… for love?

My name is Sam Manson.

And I am in love with my best friend, Danny Fenton.

**xXxXx**

I walked up to Casper High and looked around for Danny and Tucker. Usually I met them en route to school, but not this time. This gave me some time to think.

On the way to school, I thought about Danny. You know, like about him being Danny Phantom and his promise to protect me and Tucker, no matter what happened. That he would do his best. But there were some things that he couldn't protect anyone from.

Heartbreak.

When Danny said that he was going out with Valerie, my heart just ripped down the middle. I mean, I never let that show, not even Tucker saw that. I just acted normal. But I have always been hesitant around Valerie, talking to her, stuff like that. I honestly didn't know what Danny saw in her.

And that's not jealousy speaking there.

Wait… was it?

**xXxXx**

I walked into the school and went to my locker. I started on my lock. I said the numbers in my head as I passed them up. _20… 30… 11,_ I thought. I pulled at the lock to open it, but nothing happened. I reset it and then tried it again. _20… 30… 11._ I pulled at it again.

Nothing.

I groaned.

"Uh… what are you doing?" I heard Danny say behind me. I turned to look at him. I gave him a stupid look.

"I'm trying to open my locker, what else?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Here, let me try," he volunteered. I backed away from the locker and let him try.

It worked. I sighed.

"Thanks Danny," I said. He smirked.

"No problem," he replied. I looked at him. Something was up, I knew it.

"What?" I asked with a smile on my face. Still smiling, he shook his head.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," he said and leaned against the locker next to mine. I shook my head, not believing him and opened my locker. But when I opened my locker I realized… This wasn't my locker.

There were pictures on the door of Danny, myself, and Tucker. Mine didn't have that. Danny started laughing. I looked at him and then flipped the door of the locker to the other side and looked at the number.

291. That was Danny's locker. My locker number was 292.

"Alright Danny, really funny, really cute," I said, but he kept laughing. I blushed and moved to the right and opened my locker. Danny calmed down and put up a book. I pulled out my history book, notebook and folder to prepare for Lancer, first period. I shut my locker and looked over at Danny. He was leaning against his locker and grinning when Tucker came up and stopped.

"Wait… did I miss something?" he asked.

"Oh no…" Danny said, still looking at me. I couldn't help but put on an amused smile. We started laughing, but then Tucker thought it best to just let it go. He'd find out sooner or later.

Suddenly Paulina came walking up to them with flyers in her hand.

"Yoo-hoo! Danny!" her thick Spanish accent called out to him. Danny sighed. Thank God he had finally gotten over having a crush on Paulina, because every time she would walk up to them, he would drool all over her and almost make me hurl.

Danny turned around to face Paulina. She gave the three of us a flyer, multicolored. We all looked at it.

"A dance?" we all asked in unison. Paulina nodded.

"Uh-huh. It's held at my place and everyone in the 10th grade is going to come! You guys _have_ to come, it's the _biggest party bash_ of the _year!_ And it's tomorrow," she explained.

"Wait tomorrow? Isn't this a little last minute Paulina?" Tucker asked her.

"Oh no, you guys are just the last to get them. I could never find you so I found out your locker numbers and decided to meet you here!"

"When did you first start passing these out then?" Danny asked her.

"On Monday, why?" she asked and then walked away. We all looked at each other. I sighed, folded up the flyer and shoved it in my pocket.

"I _told _you guys we were invisible to these people," I said and shut my locker. I started to walk away, and Danny and Tucker followed suit.

"Are you guys gonna go?" Tucker asked. "Oh my gosh – I'M GONNA NEED A DATE!" Danny and I groaned. Here he goes with the whole "I need a date" drama.

"I don't really know," Danny said. "It's really last minute. Plus we don't even know anything about it, like if there is a theme to it or anything."

"Honestly it would be kind of hard considering the fact that I was almost blinded by all of the colors on that thing," I commented.

"Oh are you talking about that dance tomorrow?" we heard Jazz say from behind us. We turned around. Jazz started walking up to us.

"Yeah. Paulina just gave us these flyers and we were wondering about it. Why?" Danny asked.

"It's the Black and White Dance. It's the biggest dance of your 10th grade year. Kind of like what the spring dance was for you guys last year," she said.

"Wait… the Black and White Dance? Why is it called that?" I asked.

"Everyone is supposed to wear white and/or black. I think you might like that one Sam," Jazz commented.

"Oh yeah sure. You tell someone who doesn't like dressing up or dances that they might like it. Hilarious," I said sarcastically.

"Sam, why are you always so down on dances? They're just something the school sets up for us just so we can have some fun," Danny asked me.

"I'm just… I don't know, I just don't really like them. They are full of girls who are wearing tons of frilly dresses and stuff I guess," I admitted. "And I get enough of that daily with my mom."

"But they have to wear black 'and/or' white though, right Jazz?" Tucker asked. Jazz nodded.

"They have to, except for the person or people that are hosting it, they can wear whatever they please," Jazz said.

"Oh great, Paulina's gonna dress up like a lollipop," I muttered.

xXxXx

It was Friday. The day of the dance. I still didn't have a dress to wear. I heard all of the girls talking about how all of their dresses were beautiful. It killed me to ask her, but I had too. It's not like I had fashion sense.

"H-hey Jazz?" I asked as I walked up to her. Jazz was sitting on the steps to Casper High reading a history book. She looked up.

"What's up Sam?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering… well, I don't have a dress for that dance thing tonight and Danny and Tucker talked me into it on the internet last night and… well, I was hoping you would-"

"You want me to help you shop for a dress tonight after school?" Jazz asked me, not really surprised. I stopped short and looked at her. She just went back to reading her book.

"How did you know I was-"

"I just do," she said. I closed my eyes.

"Why do you have to do that?" I asked her.

"You've been Danny's best friend since for as long as I can remember Sam. But sure. Meet me by my car after school," she said as the bell rang. "Later Sam!" she said and with that, she got up and walked up the steps into the school. I sat there stunned.

"I have to figure out how she can do that!" I said to myself then walked into the school myself.

xXxXx

I met Jazz out by her car after school ended and we drove towards Amity Park Mall. Once we got to the mall Jazz stopped the car and looked at me.

"Okay, so what kind of dress do you want? Classy, formal, or sexy?" she asked me. I looked at her, completely stunned.

"What?" I asked. What the heck was she talking about??

"There are tons of dresses out there, but they all have categories! And if you want to impress Danny, you're gonna have to know what he'll like," she said.

Whoa. Back up.

"Impress Danny? Why would I want to impress Danny, it's just a dance??" I asked her.

"Look, Sam, everyone knows you have a crush on Danny, it's obvious!" she told me.

Ha. Define obvious.

"Look, I don't even know where you are coming from or going to with this okay? Let's just go in, get a dress and get out," I said.

"Whoa, wait a second there Sam, you till haven't told me what type you want. But if you want to catch Danny's eye, I would go for the sexy," she told me. My eyes widened at her.

"Are you crazy?? Look, Jazz, there is nothing going on between me and Danny okay? Just drop it!" But instead I felt a defensive, but very light blush that crept onto my pale cheeks.

"Ah, defensive there, aren't we? Why don't you just admit it?" she teased me. I sighed and shook my head.

Here it goes.

"Okay, so what if I do? Does it matter?" I asked her just wanting the conversation dropped. Jazz grinned from what seemed like ear to ear.

"I knew it! Come on, we have to get a great dress! Danny's eye's will pop out of their sockets when he sees you, I'll make sure they do!" she said and jumped out of the car excitedly. I sighed.

Oh great. Jazz now knows the deepest, darkest, longest kept secret I have ever kept…

And I'm going dress shopping with her. Oh crap.

xXxXx

Dress one. Not so hot.

Dress fourteen. A little better, but not by much.

Dress twenty six. Yikes. Maybe I should have come here on my own. We went through every single one of the dress racks that the store had. None of them I liked, well except one, but that didn't reveal any skin, which Jazz hated. We were about to leave when one caught Jazz's eye.

"Oh my gosh, Sam come look at this one!" she told me and started to grab it off of the rack.

"Jazz, I really don't think I am going to be able to try on any more dresses ok??" I told her, exasperated, but turned around anyway. I gasped.

It was beautiful.

It was a spaghetti strap dress that criss crossed at the stomach, and went down to the floor. There was only one.

And it was in my size.

I took if from Jazz and examined it. I looked and the back. It had thin strips going criss cross across her back and connecting at the small of my back.

"Go on! Go try it on!" Jazz beckoned. But I was already on my way to the dressing room. Once I got it on, I looked myself over in a mirror. It was kind of revealing. I twirled around in a circle and the bell of the dress(which had layers so my underwear wouldn't show when I did) flew out.

"Do you have it on?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," I said. I walked out of the stall and showed her. She gasped. I twirled again. I loved it. Jazz nodded.

"Oh yeah, this is the one," she said.

xXxXx

It was six forty five. Fifteen minutes until the dance.

And I was nervous.

What would Danny and Tucker think about my dress? Jazz was picking me up for the dance, so no one would have to ask me on the way what my dress looked like. When I heard the doorbell ring, I put on my black cape and went to the door. I saw it was Jazz and she waved. I walked out the door.

Well. Here goes nothing.

xXxXx

Jazz and I pulled up to Paulina's mansion, which was kind of similar to mine, and Jazz parked the car. We both got out. We walked up to the door and went inside.

It was a ballroom. Kind of like the ones in the movies that you see all of the time. Big flight of steps spreading out and a huge dance floor with a disco ball in the middle of it.

Then I saw Danny and Tucker at the snack table. Tucker was eating. Danny was just… talking.

Clinging to my cape tighter I turned to look at Jazz.

"I can't go out there!" I told her. "I look like a freak!"

"Sam you do not look like a freak, you look gorgeous! Danny's eyes will-"

"Pop out of their sockets? Yeah, hopefully from my looking like a freak!" I retorted. I knew that she knew about how I felt about Danny(she probably had for some time now), but I was still trying to get rid of them. Danny was my friend. Nothing more. That's it Manson. Lie to yourself too.

I snapped back to reality when Jazz clapped her hands in my face.

"Alright give me the cape," she said. I stared at her in disbelief. "Come on, it's time." Reluctantly I untied the string keeping the cape on my shoulders and let it slip off of them. I handed it to her. I turned to walk down the steps when I looked back at her. She shooed me on. I took a deep breath and walked onto the first stair. I looked around.

Which was stupid of me. As I watched, someone saw my entrance and pointed a spotlight on me.

Oh crap.

xXxXx

Danny POV

Tucker and I were waiting for Jazz to come with Sam. Tucker kept complaining about being hungry so I followed him to the snack table. I was lost in my thoughts when Tucker stopped eating.

"Tuck? You okay?" I asked him.

"Whoa… talk about violation of the dress code…" he said and pointed to the stairwell. I looked. My eyes went wide as a spotlight rested on…

Sam.

Whoa, she was beautiful.

xXxXx

Sam POV

I saw Danny and Tucker staring at me. I kind of smiled and walked down the staircase. They were watching me the whole time.

As I approached them, they were still staring at me. I had some makeup on(eye shadow, and some lipstick(courtesy of Jazz)).

"Is that Sam?" Danny asked Tucker. Before I could reply, Tucker spoke up.

"Since when were you a girl?" he asked me. I thought quick.

"Stop staring," I ordered. "You'll burn holes."

"You're… beautiful, Sam," Danny told me. I looked at him. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said, and mock curtsied. They both laughed.

"Yup. That's Sam," Tucker said. Suddenly, one of my favorite songs, The Kiss, came on. But I was so entranced into the beat of the music I didn't see Tucker nudge Danny. Danny cleared his throat. I looked at him.

"Sam? W-would you like to dance?" he asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Sure," I said. He held out his hand and I took it. He led me to the dance floor.

_Wait,_ my inner self told me. _What are you doing??! This is your friend! Not your boyfriend! You don't slow dance with your friends!_

It's true. But, I didn't want to be just friends. I wanted to be more.

So what if everyone says that it's wrong?

Who cares if we are best friends? Who cares if we came from two completely different species of families? So, his family comes from a huge line of ghost hunters. So my family comes from someone who changed history and got rich off of it. Who cares?

Not me.

We got onto the dance floor. Then we faced each other. I put my hands of his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist. He was hesitant for a few moments when they rested on bare skin, but then they relaxed when the lyrics started.

I know we don't belong  
Everyone says it's wrong  
We come from different ways  
So I tried to erase everything that I felt  
That I felt

I looked up at him. He looked at me.

"Sam, there's… there's something I've been… needing to talk to you about…" he told me. "A-and I haven't been able to get you alone to talk."

"Shoot," I said.

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me it tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me it tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the kiss  
From the kiss

"Sam… we've been friends forever, right?" he asked me. I kind of had a weird feeling about where this was going.

"Yeah. Of course," I answered.

"Well, I don't know where this came from but… I… I don't think I can keep this in any longer," he explained. I gave him a confused look. But what he was saying sounded so familiar…

I feel the same way.

My heart is getting loud  
I'm trying to keep it down  
I wish the world could hear  
But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away  
You away

"Sam I… I think that… I think that I'm in love with you…" he said. I stopped dancing and looked up at him with awe in my eyes.

What? He… loves me?

Danny shook his head and started to leave but I stopped him.

"No Danny don't go," I said. He stopped and looked at me. He faced me once again.

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the kiss  
From the kiss

As the music still played we just sat there staring at each other. At the corner of my eye, I saw Jazz and Tucker staring at us from the snack table. They were waiting for something to happen.

"I…" I started to say. He looked at me.

Palm to palm  
Let lips do what hands do  
They pray  
Is it a sin  
To do what we want to?  
Don't care where we've been  
Give me my sin again

"I love you too… Danny…" I told him. Before you know it we're slowly moving towards each other. We got closer. Then…

Our lips met.

Danny slowly put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck.

I don't care what people say about us anymore.

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the kiss  
From the kiss


End file.
